


Two Faced (A Suburbicon Inspired Fan Fiction)

by AlexDeBlue



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Sexual Content, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Soviet Union, Suburbicon, alcohol use, some racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDeBlue/pseuds/AlexDeBlue
Summary: As the title suggests, this is fanfiction is inspired by Matt Damon's movie Suburbicon (2017). Matt Damon plays Gardner Lodge, a man living in the town of Suburbicon who has racist tendencies towards people of color, but his racism is betrayed when a new neighbor moves into the neighborhood across from him, a spunky Mexican woman with an strange past. Will Gardner Lodge fall for the new neighbor?This fanfiction is for a very special person who helped create such inspiration to write this! I hope you enjoy this fan fiction! :D





	Two Faced (A Suburbicon Inspired Fan Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction may have some historical inaccuracies, but it mostly has historical fact. I used several terms and events from Russian history. For example, if you see "The Great Patriotic War" that is another term for World War II. I may also use some Russian words and they will be translated. I tend to be very descriptive in my fan fictions especially when I type up sexual scenes, and they are graphic. Please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> And yes, this chapter is pure dialogue! I apologize :P 
> 
> Here is a visual for the Gardner Lodge character:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjgyOfouLXYAhWIqVQKHWmkC_4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.vanyaland.com%2F2017%2F07%2F27%2Fthrow-it-back-to-1959-with-the-trailer-for-george-clooneys-nutty-suburbicon%2F&psig=AOvVaw0M6-xY-k-YpmuuEi4GYU3_&ust=1514850692649661.

A spunky new neighbor moved into the All-American town called Suburbicon. Mr. Gardner Lodge was in his house, looking at the moving truck with the blinds slightly opened and using military-grade binoculars.

“Who moved into this town?” Gardner thought to himself as he sipped some coffee. “This stranger better not be another colored person.” To the imagination of Gardner, it was a colored person who purchased the house across from him. Her name was Maria De Rivera. She was a woman born in Sacramento, California to a Mexican couple. She was 32 years old, no husband and no kids. She studied Russian history and culture at the University of Southern California (USC). After her graduation, she left for the Soviet Union and became a top Soviet spy for the Stalin regime. Her missions were to send information from abroad, both from the United States and the Eastern European bloc and to stage political coups d’etats. Her motives to help a communist state are unknown and any sane person would not dare to ask Ms. De Rivera.

The moving truck unloaded several carton boxes, all labeled “MDR-32.” Gardner was shocked and dismayed. What could that code/label mean? Gardner shook his head to ignore the label and continued to see through his binoculars. Then he saw a gentleman carrying a bag of books. Gardner adjusted the binoculars for clarity; he saw books such as “A Revolution Betrayed” by the Bolshevik revolutionary Leon Trotsky, and “Make Way for Winged Eros” by Alexandra Kollontai. Gardner began to become suspicious. “A communist is now allowed to live here?” Gardner thought, lowered his binoculars at the middle of his chest and looked at his handgun.

But Gardner shook his head for the second time and thought his suspicions were too extreme. He raised the binoculars to his eyes to resume looking. After all the unloading was completed, the truck sped away and a woman was smiling and waving goodbye to the truck. Gardner looked at her more closely, he saw her white peasant blouse and her bright yellow canary skirt. She had her hair pinned up and wore bright red lipstick. Maria did not have brown skin, her skin was fair and she blended in with the white folk in Suburbicon. “She is a doll but dangerous.” Gardner whispered to himself. She greeted a couple on the sidewalk and went inside her house.

Gardner removed the binoculars and stood still. “A woman with an ‘affection’ for Soviet-Communist literature and strange coded-boxes, has no husband nor children, and lives by herself...what is her fucking motive?” Gardner moved away from the window, sat in his lazy boy and thought about this event. “Seems I have made an enemy,” Gardner whispered. “This woman is too suspicious for my taste.” Gardner leaped from his lazy boy and devised to leave his house and made it seem as if he was going to pick up his mail. He dashed to the door, opened it, scanned his vicinity to see if there were no persons in sight, and proceeded to cross the street. 

Gardner made his way to the house, stepped on the front porch, and crotched near the window that was near the front door. He slowly viewed through the window. He saw Maria stripping of her clothes, revealing her breasts and unshaved intimate area. Mr. Lodge raised both his eyebrows but shook his head for the third time. Then Maria moved to her night drawer and pulled out what seemed to be a phallic object and Miss De Rivera began to pleasure herself. This scene made Gardner uncomfortable but slightly aroused. He quickly crawled away from the window and dashed back into his house.

Mr. Lodge paced back and forth across his living room. “She is just as nasty as she is strange!” Gardner spoke out loud. “She has no morals at all!” Gardner said and huffed. But he could not let that scene clear from his mind, he enjoyed watching and admiring the feminine body especially those of colored women. He has racist thoughts but he, at times, fantasizes about having sexual relations with colored women, not just white women. Gardner does not know that Miss De Rivera is a Mexican woman and he has a deep affection for Mexican women. Gardner began to sweat, took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and went to his sleeping quarters.

The clock stuck 6:00 PM. The sky was about to turn black, the streetlights were illuminating the sidewalks and all of the houses turned on their lights from the inside and outside. Mr. Lodge was in his pyjamas and viewing an episode of “I Love Lucy” but as soon as a commercial appeared, he fixed his eyes to his bedroom window to peak at Miss De Rivera’s house. He saw the door opened and saw Maria with a new change of clothes, this time a plaid shirt that was fitted to her body with a slight opening in the chest area, wore bright blue jeans with strappy white 6’ heels, her hair pinned up and wore that bright red lipstick. She carried on her hand a basket full of homemade cookies as a gift to the neighbors. 

She was making her way down the driveway and walked straight to Mr. Lodge’s house. Gardner’s eyes almost popped out and his heart raced. He was shocked that the new feminine neighbor was heading towards his house. Gardner leaped up from his bed and checked his closet; he had about 30 seconds to pick clothing but failed. He wanted to impress her but he heard steps on the front porch. His blood pressure raised yet again but took deep breaths and took his way to the living room waiting for Miss De Rivera to knock on the door.

As soon as she did, Gardner took his glasses that were on the coffee table and approached the door. He opened and saw the woman, he admired her beauty. “Good evening, sir!” Maria said, smiling. “What the hell you want, woman?” Gardner grumbled. “Sir, please do not be rude. I am the new neighbor in Suburbicon and as a way to greet the neighbors, I made some cookies as a gift. Would you like one? It is quite alright if you don’t,” Maria smiled and handed Gardner the basket.  
“You may come inside, ma’am,” Gardner opened the door wide and let Miss De Rivera inside. Maria smiled again and wiped her feet on the doormat and stepped in, the sound of her heels echoed the house. “Sit at the damn table,” Gardner grumbled. Maria made her way to dining room, sat on the table chair, and placed her basket on the table. Gardner sat on the other end of the table, placed his arms with his hands folded and looking directly at Maria.

Maria crossed her right leg over her left, folded her hands over her knee, and looked at Gardner with her head tilted.

“Woman, I sure as hell do not trust you,” Gardner said.  
“Why did you open for door? Your logic is flawed, sir,” Maria said, cooly.  
Both stayed silent for a moment.

“You have the look of a racist,” Maria spoke in a condescending manner. Gardner’s eyes were wide and he slammed his fists on the table. “But you seem to betray your racism. You enjoy the affinity of colored women especially Mexican women.” Maria got up and went to last chair across from where Gardner sat. “Isn't that right?” Maria said while placing her hand on Gardner’s arm. 

“Stop touching me, woman.” Gardner snapped and threw Maria’s hand ferociously. “How do you know I am a racist?”   
“Your soul speaks volumes. I deconstruct a person way before they introduce themselves. This 6th sense, if you may call it like that, naturally happened when I worked as a spy for Stalin…”

“You dirty communist,” Gardner said with disgust, cutting of Maria’s sentence. “Soviet sympathizer.” “Not a sympathizer. I did that for giggles and laughs,” Maria said in a serious tone. 

“Giggles and laughs?!” Gardner yelled. “You ARE as crazy as I thought!” “I sensed you were spying on me and you looked at the Soviet literature and the boxes, and you also looked at me when I was pleasuring myself,” Maria said. Her brown eyes were twinkling. Gardner became nervous. “How does she know I was spying on her?” Gardner thought. “Is this woman for real?”

Gardner pushed back his chair, made a loud screeching sound and went to the kitchen. “May I offer you a drink?” Gardner said. “I would like a cup of tea. No sugar. You may add some rat poison.” Maria smiled and winked at Gardner. Gardner squinted his eyes and made a noise and face of disgust. Gardner felt he was in danger. He feared Maria and her senses. Could she be a cyborg? A U.S. government agent acting as a regular woman? A reptilian? Gardner shook his head and prepared the tea for Maria and a coffee for him.

While Gardner was busy in the kitchen, Maria began to look at Gardner’s home. She walked to a wall with pictures. She saw Gardner in his high school days when he played as a quarterback. She looked at the gold plaque, slid one finger across the letters, and mouthed the words “Gardner Lodge.” Then her eyes were fixed on a photo of Gardner serving in the United States Army during World War II. He held the title of lieutenant at the Battle of Okinawa. 

“So now you are invading my privacy?” Gardner said in a shocked manner. “Get away from there!” Gardner frowned and set the tea and coffee on the table. Maria looked at Gardner and sat down where she sat last. “Interesting photos you have, Mr. Lodge,” Maria said smiling and took a sip of the tea. 

“How the fuck you know my name, woman?!” Gardner yelled. “It was engraved on a gold plaque, Mr. Lodge,” Maria said and took a cookie from the basket. “Take a cookie. They are delicious!” Maria said and passed the basket to Gardner. Gardner took the basket and looked inside. The basket contained only 12 cookies.

“This does not seem enough for the whole neighborhood,” Gardner said in a puzzled tone. “That is called ‘brainwashing’ Mr. Lodge. It is a very sophisticated form of mental warfare, and the Soviets were experts. ‘Brainwashing’ is my favorite type of mental exercise and I was taught well under the Stalin regime. Next time, Mr. Lodge, I suggest to not take any person’s words with faith because they will mentally destabilize you,” Maria smiled and took a small bite of her cookie.

Gardner looked with confusion and scratched his head. He took out 2 cookies and placed them on a napkin. “I suggest you watch your sugar intake, Mr. Lodge. Too much sugar in the blood is harmful to the human body,” Maria said and sipped some tea. “Be quiet, woman,” Gardner sneered and took a bite. They were silent for a moment.

“You are beautiful, Mr. Lodge,” Maria smiled.

“Excuse me?” Gardner said in shock.

“I said you are beautiful.”

Silence filled the dining room. Maria gently placed her hand on Gardner’s left cheek. “Such beauty and I love your blue eyes.” 

Gardner used his left shoulder to remove Maria’s hand away from his cheek. Maria took a small bite of her cookie and sipped some more tea. “I did not catch your name,” Gardner said.  
“The name is Miss Maria De Rivera. At your service.”

“A colored woman.”

“Remember my words from earlier. You racism is betrayed.”   
Gardner thought about what Maria said earlier. He did love her beauty, and her feminine grace. As Gardner was thinking, Maria pulled out her classic brick red lipstick and applied it to her lips. 

“Red lipstick. It is for ‘loose’ women,” Gardner said in a condescending manner. 

“Red is admired by the Soviet Union,” Maria said while smacking her lips together. “Red comes from the Russian adjective ‘beautiful,’” Maria winked at Gardner. 

“Tell me, Maria, how DID you became involved in Soviet affairs?” Gardner asked and sipped some of his coffee. 

“The year was 1939, the beginning of the Great Patriotic War. I graduated from USC with a Bachelor’s in Russian history and culture. USC was a hub for students who sympathized with the USSR. I was not a Soviet/communist sympathizer, as you earlier claimed.” 

“But why the USSR? Why become a spy for Stalin?”

“I was recruited by a Mr. Andropov. He claimed I had the ‘spirit of a Soviet.’ I became reluctant to his ‘compliment,” if you can call it like that. I naturally decline the invitation even though something told me that I should become a member of Stalin’s entourage. Mr. Andropov was hesitant to abandon my life and move to the Soviet Union. 

“What is my motivation? I asked to Mr. Andropov. With a heavy Ukrainian accent he said to me, “Miss De Rivera, you are in for a treat. General Secretary Joseph Vissarionovich (He was later changed his last name Jughashvili to Stalin) has sent the NKVD (The Soviet Secret Place, later called KGB) all over the globe to recruit the best of the best, especially those who study Russian life. You fit the resume and I sense you have the intelligence to become involved in espionage.”

“I thought about Mr. Andropov’s words. I felt the FBI may trace me and arrest me for collaborating with a political enemy. After a few minutes, I shook Mr. Andropov’s word and I boarded the first plane to Moscow. I landed in Moscow on June 16, 1939. The air was different in the Soviet Union. It is hard to describe but I felt frozen in time. I passed through customs then a personal chauffeur to Mr. Andropov took us to the Kremlin.”

“At the Kremlin, they gave me a Soviet passport with a new name. They gave me the name of Светлана Феодоровна (Svetlana Feodorovna). The passport claimed I was born in Leningrad (modern day St. Petersburg), and they took my picture. After that, Mr. Andropov and I went to see General Secretary Stalin in his office. There were at least 200 recruits in his office, and I was amazed that there was a 16 year old girl from Uzbekistan who was invited to become involved in espionage!”

Gardner was in shock. “Exactly, how did the Soviets choose their recruits?”  
“Out of those 200, only 10 were needed to form a espionage crew. An NKVD officer ordered the men and women to split and be sent to segregated living quarters outside the limits of Moscow. There, some Soviet women ordered all the women to strip and then walk towards a ‘disinfectant’ room. Then were were given Red Army style uniforms, braided our hair, and gave us a new pair of black oxfords. After that episode, we were told to form a line and stand in attention.

“A 60 year old Soviet woman began to inspect us. She was from Kiev region and spoke Russian with no accent. She was involved in the October Revolution and was given the highest award of the USSR, the Order of Lenin for excellent work in for organizing Soviet women to work in kolkhozes (collective farms). But she was a tough critic and dismissed 25 women because they were ‘mentally and physically inferior.’ I saw Stalin looking at the women. I lifted my eyes to see him and his demeanor sent chills. He feared nothing no one. As he turned his face towards me, I immediately lowered my gaze.”

 

“The mature woman came to me. She put on her reading glasses, and began to inspect me. I kept my gaze straight and did not move my pupils. She swayed her hand in front of my face to see if I moved my gaze. She checked off a box on her notebook. I sensed Stalin looking at me. The mature woman smiled at me and told me, in Russian of course, that I passed the inspection. But that was not all. She called for another woman. This woman was plus sized with big hands and arms. The mature woman instructed to punch me in the face. The force was so strong that the force of gravity did not exist at that movement. I did not fall back. Stalin was impressed that I did not quiver or cry from the punch. He clapped and walked away. 

“Товарищ Феодоровна (Comrade Feodorovna), you are an excellent candidate for our glorious father Stalin. Take these results to Comrade Petrovna, so you can commence your training,” Maria stopped her anecdote to finish her tea and looked at her wrist watch.

“My goodness. It is 8:34 PM. I have spoken too much. The walls have ears,” Maria said and stood up. She took out the cookie tray from the basket and walked towards the door. Gardner stayed seated, and contemplated to ask her about the scar on her hand but refused. He was disturbed by Maria’s anecdote.   
“Oh, before I leave. I have something to say about your behavior, Mr. Lodge. Your racism is not actually about race, it is about class. The Powers That Be designed this system the way it is. This racism, his hatred for colored people is an American state invention to keep us from revolting. As long as you have bread and circuses and as long as the State race baits…” Maria’s sentence was cut off as soon as Gardner stood from his chair and ferociously walked to Maria. Maria held her hands to prevent Gardner from harming her. Gardner took her wrists with force.

“What the fuck do you know my racist behavior?!” Gardner yelled with force. “You have a lot of nerve…”

“Mr. Lodge, you fucking know well the system created your hatred. Do not deny this. We are peasants and they want to see us like that. Think about this, Gardner. I know you are a kind person who does no harm to any person especially a colored person. You do racist behaviors because you fall into this fake White Supremacist nationalism. This is poison to the mind!” Maria yelled back to Gardner.

Gardner looked at Maria and released her wrists. “Will you give me a kiss, Mr. Lodge?” Maria cooed. Gardner was puzzled. Maria gently pulled Gardner’s face and gave him a kiss. Gardner could not resist her kiss and he pulled her close to his body. He placed his hands on her curves. Maria placed her hands on Gardner’s chest and she pulled away, her lips left a red mark on Gardner’s lips.

“Mr. Lodge, do not tell the rest of the neighbors about our encounter. I want to keep this a secret. Can you promise me this?” Maria smiled and kissed him one last time. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Maria opened the door and walked to the front. “Please keep the cookies. You are man with a delectable taste for baked goods.” Maria playfully said and walked back to her house.

Gardner stood under the door hinge and watched Maria enter her house. Gardner was appalled at such a woman. He stepped inside and locked the door. He made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel to wash his face. The red lipstick mark could not be removed.

“That damn woman and her red lipstick!” Gardner grumbled. He enjoyed that kiss. He reached his bedroom and fell asleep.


End file.
